Santa Baby
by evermine
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas, the kids are put to bed, the gifts are under the tree and Jake's about to get his present from Bella - with a time limit!


**Author's Note - just a fluffy belated Christmas Jake & Bella oneshot. **

**Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer **

_**'Been an awful good girl  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight'**_

T'was the night before Christmas and the Black residence was... chaotic.

The kids drank too much lemonade their grampa Charlie brought over and were now protesting their already extended bed time.

The clock read 9.23pm.

Eden was very hard work, even as far as 3 year olds go. Jacob was closing in on her in the corner of the kitchen, but the stealth toddler sprinted between the stools and slipped under the breakfast bench, escaping her daddy for the umpteenth time. Bella was changing Harper's diaper on the floor of the lounge, the wriggly one and a half year old was laughing hysterically as Bella blew raspberries on her belly.

"Eden, sweetie," Jacob attempted to level with her, "You have to go to bed baby, otherwise Santa can't put your presents under the tree."

Her eyes widened and her flushed cheeks puffed out in defeat, "Okay daddy, you put me to bed." She looked around the floor for the teddies she slept with, and cradled each of the three stuffed toys in her arms.

"Go give mommy and Harper a kiss goodnight," he instructed.

"Mwah!" Eden made an exaggerated kissing noise on Bella's cheek, "Goodnight Mommy," then she repeated the gesture on her baby sisters forehead.

Bella gave Eden a swift hug, "Goodnight baby girl, I love you."

"I love you mommy," she waved over Jacob's shoulder as he carried her away.

Jacob gingerly placed Eden in her bed and covered her up. He made sure each of her teddies was within reach and her water was on the bedside table. "What do you want tonights story to be about?"

She pouted her lips, "Umm, pirates and dolphins." The toddlers active imagination humored her exhausted father.

Jacob waffled on about some pirate piggy's, courtesy of Dora the Explorer, and a family of dolphins and how they were all friends and shared the ocean. He kissed the top of her head and tip toed out of her room.

"Daddy, where you going?" asked the sleepy girl.

"Baby you've got to get to sleep," he pleaded, "Mommy will be cranky if you get out of bed." He was the good cop of the parenting team and the threat of _cranky mommy_ was used often as a tool of negotiation.

"Okay, bye daddy, I love you more than the whole word," she added.

He smiled as he closed her door.

Bella was putting Harper down in her cot so Jake quickly snuck in her room to give her a goodnight kiss and made his way back down the hall to the lounge. He turned on the TV and turned the volume way down as not to disturb the children. Bella walked in and collapsed on the couch next to her husband.

"Ugh, I'm beat," she whined.

Jake put an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. "What about _my_ Christmas present?" he asked as he trailed her neck and jaw with his nose.

Bella glanced at the clock. It read 10.02pm.

"I'll tell you what, you get the presents out of the wardrobe and put them under the tree, and I will get your _present_ ready," she proclaimed with a mischievous smirk. "On one condition, I'm ready to go to sleep by 10.30pm."

She didn't play fair. It had been 6 days since they last made love. With Jake's crazy work hours coming up to Christmas and Bella busy juggling the kids, shopping for gifts and preparing for a big family Christmas with all the trimmings, there was little time. Jake's right hand had been getting more action than anticipated. He _requested_ his present for Christmas be Bella in some holiday inspired lingerie a' la Victoria's Secret. Red specifically, with white trimming, preferably fluffy. So Bella obliged, and purchased a modest bra and panty set in red, just as he asked, with white trimming, ribbon not fluff. She was too conventional and wanted to be able to wear it again.

Jake debated internally. Does he accept the 28 minutes tonight and cure his case of blue balls or does he take a rain check and wait for a night where Sue and Charlie can watch the kids? Who was he kidding, option 1 it was.

He piled the presents one on top of the other from largest to smallest and carefully carried the tower through the hallway and positioned them neatly under the Christmas tree. Then he checked to make sure the girls were indeed asleep. Check and check! He strode back in to the lounge and turned off the TV. As he turned toward the kitchen, there bathed in twinkle lights reflecting from the Christmas tree, was his wife, donning the promised lingerie, sitting with her stocking clad legs crossed on the kitchen counter. The stockings were her idea, an added bonus in his eyes.

"Holy shit Bells," he breathed.

"Merry Christmas Jake," she replied as she pulled him towards her by his collar and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jake lifted his t-shirt over his head and dropped in to the floor. He grabbed Bella by the small of her back and pulled her closer. She could feel his erection pressed against her groin and she instinctively tightened her legs around him, crossing them at the ankles. He gently kissed at nipped at her lips while she eyed the clock and announced, "10.11pm".

He pulled back and grinned, "I can do a whole lot in nineteen minutes baby," and she laughed. Their lips crashed back together and he moved his hands over her breasts. He kissed and sucked the mounds and fiddled with the clasp eagerly attempting to take it off, "Fuck, what the hell?" Bella giggled and offered some assistance.

"Let me do it," and she flicked the clasp with one hand behind her back. "You may know your way around an engine, but not so much with ladies delicates."

"Honey, I know my way around the ladies delicates that actually matter." And with that he trailed his hands down Bella's sides, down her waist, over her hips and dipped down between her eager thighs.

Bella's breath caught, "How about we take this to the bedroom?" she suggested, "Food will be served off this counter top tomorrow and that's just unhygienic."

Jake maneuvered his hands under her butt and lifted Bella and strode to their bedroom. "Time check please," he requested biting her collarbone as Bella looked over his shoulder at the clock.

"10.14pm, you have 16 minutes left," she confirmed.

"Fuck!" he spat as he picked up the pace and raced to the bedroom. He lay Bella on their bed and with one swift motion, he pulled off her panties, all that was left was her stockings and a coy smile.

Jake kneeled on the bed in front of his wife, pulled down his pants and kicked them to the floor. He scooted down the end of the bed and licked a path from Bella's breasts over her stomach and positioned himself where she craved him most. He teased and tasted her and she arched her back in response, digging her hands firmly into his hair. He used his fingers just the way she liked it and licked that spot that drove her crazy, and as she was teetering on the edge he sucked a fraction harder and it tipped her right over into oblivious elation.

"Oh God, Jake," she moaned breathlessly as she yanked him up so they aligned exactly right. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing erection as he moaned against her ear; it sent tingles through her entire body. She positioned him between her legs and he slowly inched further and further into her. Her hips lifted instinctively to meet his and he thrust inside her, their motions completely in sync. He pressed his forehead against hers and conveyed all his love and adoration through his soulful eyes. No words exchanged, just an understanding between a man and his wife.

She sensed he was closer, as his pace picked up and he plunged deeper into her, she tucked her knees under his strong arms to allow more of him inside her. His brows furrowed with concentration and as he crashed his mouth on hers with all the urgency he had mustered, his body shuddered into hers a few more times before he completely collapsed.

"Holy shit, honey," he said trying to catch his breath, "I think I perform better under pressure."

Bella laughed out loud before covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "It's only 10.28pm, you've got two minutes left."

He flashed her his most cheeky smirk, "I've got an idea," and he hopped off and grabbed Bella around the waist and flipped her on her side. She felt his hot skin as he molded himself behind her. "Let's just spoon."

Bella smiled to herself and melted into her husband's embrace.

"Look it's 10.30pm, I managed foreplay, sex _and_ cuddling in 19 minutes," he said as he kissed her neck just below her ear. "Merry Christmas honey."

"Baby I don't think that's a record." And she sighed with contentment. "Merry Christmas Jake."

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house there was... silence.


End file.
